death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Baxter (Super Baxter)
Baxter is the main protagonist from Super Baxter. Battles Death Battles *Baxter VS Bloom (Completed) One Minute Melee DBX Arcade Mode Super Power Beat Down Cartoon Fight Club Possible Opponents *Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) *Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Blaze The Cat (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Goku (Dragon Ball) *Korra (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Mario (Mario) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) History Born from War Hero Benson and Fliarz from the Chamber of Birth. Baxter's life seemed so well in the past having been trained to use his fire abilities before being let go on his own to protect Siderville. Baxter first stopped a Green Gang robbery saving his younger twin brother Gunther and becomes Siderville's hero. Winning a Coliseum Battle against other Siders to earn millions of dollars, which in Siderville has been constantly attacked by the return of Mahroe as Baxter sets out on his journey and fighting to protect Siderville and his home world, even with the help of his friends to stop evil. Battle Info Background * Name: Baxter * Age: Around his 20s * Height: 5'2" (157 cm) * Weight: 182 lbs. (82 kg) * Has one of the Goldest Hair in Video Game History. * Video Game's version of Goku. * Hero of Siderville. Fire Abilities * Baxter's most notable and signature super power. **'Fireballs' **'Fire Punch' **'Fire Kick' **'Fire Pulse' **'Fire Foot' **'Mini-Fireballs' **'Fire Stun' **'Fire Teleport' **'Fire Fist' **'Fire Bomb' **'Ultimate Special-Fire Blast' **'Fire Containment Wave' Transformations * Fire Hover: x30 of his Base Power. * Super X1: x70 of his Base Power. * Psych Form: Gives him God-like abilities and x100 from his Base Power. * Super Psych X1: Combines both Super X1 and Psych Form giving him x200 of his base power. * The Psych and Super Psych X1 Forms gives Baxter a good finishing move: Fire Containment Wave. ** Fire Containment Wave can bind the enemy into a wave of Dark Red Fire to drain out their power and energy. Fire Sword * Baxter's Signature Weapon gifted to him at birth. * Experienced Sword Fighter while wielding the Fire Sword * He can shoot out crescent-like projectiles called the Fire Crescent. Feats **Saved Gunther from the Green Gang. *Fought against Mahroe twice in a row. *Won a Tournament in Siderville to become a Billionaire whose hold a fortune to buy a mansion. *Has saved Siderville from consumption from Sir JC. *Has Mastered his Fire Abilities and Fire Sword at the same time once. *Durable enough to survive the Death Trident from Mahroe. *Defeated Mahroe, King Spider, Nicholai, Waxter and other various people who've fought against him. Faults *Has a very short temper. *His Forms last shorter if he uses his full potential. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Super Baxter Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Fireball Studios Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Brawlers Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Iconic Characters